Psychosomatik
Psychosomatik oder Psychosomatische Medizin - abgeleitet vom griechischen psyche (Atem, Hauch, Seele; Schmetterling) und soma (Körper, Leib) - ist die medizinische Disziplin, die sich mit den Wechselbeziehungen zwischen seelischen, körperlichen und sozialen Vorgängen befasst. Die theoretischen Modelle zur Erklärung dieser Wechselwirkungen veränderten sich im Verlauf mehrerer Jahrtausende zeit- und wissensbedingt erheblich. Verallgemeinernd kann man davon sprechen, in der Medizin "nicht dem Körperlichen weniger, sondern dem Seelischen mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken" (nach Edward Weiss und O. Spurgeon English, 1949). Neben einem solchen, die ganze Medizin umfassenden Ansatz entwickelte sich im letzten Jahrhundert in Deutschland der Sonderweg der Psychosomatischen Medizin auch als ein klinisches Sonderfach, das diesen komplexen Ansatz in Theorie und Praxis zu verwirklichen versucht. Die Zukunft dieses Fachgebietes ist ungewiss, da psychosomatische Krankenhausabteilungen - im Gegensatz zu psychiatrisch-psychotherapeutischen Abteilungen - bei ähnlichem Behandlungsansatz keine Versorgungsverpflichtung wahrnehmen. __toc__ „Wer hat sich schon einmal geschämt und einen roten Kopf gekriegt?“ Fast alle, zeigte jede Blitzumfrage in egal welcher Gruppe. ::Genau so etwas ist ein Alltagsphänomen der Psychosomatik. Klinische Beispiele Zum klinischen Bereich der psychosomatischen Medizin zählen: * körperliche Erkrankungen mit ihren biopsychosozialen Aspekten (z.B. Krebskrankheiten und ihre Bewältigung; siehe auch Psychoonkologie) * physiologisch-funktionelle Störungen als Begleiterscheinungen von Emotionen und Konflikten * Konversionsstörungen: körperliche Symptome, die auf unbewusste Konflikte zurückgehen * Hypochondrie: Die Überzeugung, an einer Krankheit zu leiden und krankhaftes Interesse an Gesundheit und Beschwerden * gestörtes Gesundheitsverhalten und dessen Folgen (z.B. Übergewicht, Rauchen) * seelische Störungen, die mit körperlichen Missempfindungen einhergehen: neurotische Störungen, Persönlichkeitsstörungen, reaktive Störungen. Als Sonderform psychosomatischen Geschehens beschäftigt sich die psychosomatische Medizin mit somatoformen Störungen, bei denen kein organischer Befund nachweisbar ist und psychische Faktoren bei der Entstehung und Aufrechterhaltung der Symptome eine bedeutsame Rolle spielen. Häufig vorkommende Beschwerden, die dieser Gruppe zuzuordnen sind, sind u.a. funktionelle Beschwerden des Herz-Kreislauf-Systems, Magen-Darm-Bereiches und des Skelett- und Muskelsystems. Ein Beispiel für einen psychophysiologischen Zusammenhang: Angst führt dazu, dass im Körper Adrenalin ausgestoßen wird, was u.a. die Magen-Darm-Peristaltik hemmt und bei längerem Bestehen zu Verdauungsstörungen führen kann. In vielen Redewendungen des Alltags ist dieser Zusammenhang impliziert: Etwas liegt einem "schwer im Magen", eine Sache geht einem "an die Nieren", der Schreck "fährt einem in die Glieder", jemandem ist eine "Laus über die Leber gelaufen". Zudem leitet sich das Wort Hypochonder vom Hypochondrium, der beidseits der Magengrube gelegenen Bauchregion unterhalb der Rippenbögen ab. Einige theoretische Konzepte Die Ursprünge der Psychosomatik lassen sich bis an die Anfänge der Medizin zurückverfolgen. In der Philosophiegeschichte gilt die Auseinandersetzung um das Leib-Seele-Problem seit der Antike als eine zentrale Frage. Der Begriff Psychosomatik wurde vermutlich erstmals 1818 von Johann Christian August Heinroth (1773-1843) benutzt. Heinroth versuchte als "Psychiker", jedes Krankheitsgeschehen in seinen psychischen wie somatischen und lebensgeschichtlichen Gesamtzusammenhängen zu verstehen. Dabei lag er mit seiner moralistischen Deutung von Krankheit (jede "Seelenstörung" beschrieb er als Abfall von Gott und der "heiligen Vernunft", als das Böse und Teuflische schlechthin) allerdings nahe an mittelalterlichen religiös geprägten Krankheitskonzepten. Missionarisch ähnlich eifrig, aber mit völlig entgegengesetzter Tendenz, war ein Jahrhundert später Georg Groddeck. In einem von ihm in Baden-Baden gegründeten Sanatorium ergänzte er die Massagen des Körpers durch "Lockerungen von Seelenverkrampfungen" mit Hilfe der Psychoanalyse. In seinem populärsten Werk, dem 1923 erschienenen "Buch vom Es" verstand er die physischen Symptome von Krankheiten als Symbole, mit denen sich die von der öffentlichen Moral verdrängte und unterdrückte Macht des Lebens, das Es, Ausdruck verschafft. Groddeck radikalisierte damit den Ansatz von Sigmund Freud in dessen Studien über Hysterie 1895: "Psychische Erregung, die nicht adäquat verarbeitet oder abgeführt werden kann, "springt" in einen Körperteil, wird also umgewandelt (Konversion)". Das körperliche Leiden ist in dieser Vorstellung Symbol des unbewussten Konflikts bzw. Traumas. Das psychoanalytische Erklärungsmodell wurde (mit späteren teilweise erheblichen Modifikationen, z.B. durch Felix Deutsch, Otto Fenichel, Harald Schultz-Hencke, Franz Alexander, Max Schur, Arthur Jores, Alexander Mitscherlich u.a.) bestimmend für einen bis heute verbreiteten Zweig der psychosomatischen Medizin. Weitere Impulse kamen aus den anderen tiefenpsychologischen Schulen, aus philosophisch-anthropologischen Ansätzen (z.B. Ludolf von Krehl: "Einheit der Persönlichkeit", Viktor von Weizsäcker: "Einführung des Subjekts in die Heilkunde", Medard Boss: "Daseinsanalyse"), aus Psychobiologie|psychobiologischen (z.B. Flanders Dunbar) und psychophysiologischen Entwürfen (z.B. Walter Cannon: Affekte als Auslöser vegetativer Veränderungen; Iwan Petrowitsch Pawlow: bedingte Reflexe, Hans Selye: psychophysiologisches Stressmodell), aus der Weiterentwicklung der Psychophysiologie (Psychoneuroendokrinologie und Psychoneuroimmunologie) und der Systemtheorie (z.B. Thure von Uexküll und Wolfgang Wesiak: "dynamisches bio-psycho-soziales Modell", Herbert Weiner: "integratives (salutogenetisches) Modell von Gesundheit, Krankheit und Kranksein", George L. Engel: "biopsychosoziales Modell"). Populärwissenschaftliche Autoren wie Thorwald Dethlefsen und Rüdiger Dahlke werden teilweise in der Nähe der Esoterik gesehen, aus der ebenfalls eine Reihe psychosomatischer Erklärungsversuche stammt. Letztlich kann diese Vielzahl von theoretischen Konzepten auch als ein Ausdruck der bisher nicht wirklich widerspruchsfrei beantworteten Frage nach dem Mechanismus, in dem Psychisches und Somatisches kausal miteinander verknüpft sind, gesehen werden. Die neueren systemtheoretisch fundierten Modelle verzichten daher auf die Suche nach einfachen Ursache-Wirkungs-Ketten. Damit wird auch die Vorstellung aus der Pionierzeit aufgegeben, dass man bestimmte "psychosomatische Krankheiten" oder "Psychosomatosen" von den übrigen Erkrankungen abgrenzen könne. Forschung, Aus- und Weiterbildung Seit ca. 1935 beschäftigt sich die psychosomatische Medizin als eigenes Fach mit systematischer wissenschaftlicher Forschung. 1942 wurde die American Psychosomatic Society gegründet. In Deutschland wurde 1949 mit finanzieller Unterstützung der Rockefeller Foundation in Heidelberg die erste Abteilung für psychosomatische Medizin eingerichtet (unter Leitung Alexander Mitscherlichs). 1953 folgte die Gründung einer Abteilung für stationäre Psychotherapie und Psychosomatik an der Universität Leipzig. Schon in den 20er-Jahren hatte sich dort eine psychoanalytisch arbeitende Gruppe um Therese Benedek gebildet. Wenig bekannt ist, dass der Mitteldeutsche Leipziger Rundfunk in seiner Pionierzeit in den 20er-Jahren die weltweit erste populärwissenschaftliche Sendung über Psychoanalyse und Psychosomatik ausstrahlte, die von Therese Benedek gestaltet worden war. In der Bundesrepublik verankerte die ärztliche Approbationsordnung von 1970 psychosomatische Medizin und Psychotherapie erstmals als scheinpflichtige Unterrichtsfächer in der medizinischen Lehre. Danach wurden an fast allen medizinischen Fakultäten in der Bundesrepublik Abteilungen für psychosomatische Medizin eingerichtet. In der DDR wurde 1978 der "Facharzt für Psychotherapie" geschaffen. 1992 wurde in der Bundesrepublik neben dem Nervenarzt und dem Facharzt für Psychiatrie und Psychotherapie die Gebietsbezeichnung "Arzt für Psychotherapeutische Medizin" eingeführt. Der Deutsche Ärztetag änderte diese Bezeichnung 2003 in "Facharzt/Fachärztin für Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychotherapie". Nach der Musterweiterbildungsordnung der Bundesärztekammer umfasst das Gebiet "die Erkennung, psychotherapeutische Behandlung, Prävention und Rehabilitation von Krankheiten und Leidenszuständen, an deren Verursachung psychosoziale und psychosomatische Faktoren einschließlich dadurch bedingter körperlich-seelischer Wechselwirkungen maßgeblich beteiligt sind". Es gibt dabei weite Überschneidungen zu den Ausbildungsvorschriften der psychologischen Psychotherapeuten au der einen und der Fachärzte für Psychiatrie und Psychotherapie auf der anderen Seite. Auch in den brigen Facharztweiterbildungen ist "Psychosomatische Grundversorgung" obligatorischer Bestandteil der Weiterbildung (allerdings mit geringer Pflichtstundenzahl). Alle niedergelassenen Ärzte, die Leistungen der psychosomatischen Grundversorgung (psychodiagnostisches Gespräch, psychotherapeutische Intervention, Entspannungsverfahren) für gesetzlich krankenversicherte Patienten abrechnen wollen, müssen eine Qualifikation nachweisen, die in einem 80-stündigen Kurs erworben werden kann. Eine verbreitete Methode der Fortbildung in Psychosomatik stellen die auf ein Konzept Michael Balints zurückgehenden Balint-Gruppen dar. Stellenwert Der psychosomatische Ansatz trifft heute auf ein medizinisches System, das in vielen Bereichen noch dem Kausalitätsprinzip des kartesianischen Weltbilds folgt und einer Krankheit jeweils eine bestimmte Ursache zuzuordnen trachtet. Entsprechend wird der Begriff "psychosomatisch" sowohl von Laien als auch von Vertretern der Medizin häufig nicht in seiner ursprünglichen Bedeutung verstanden, sondern mit "psychogen" gleichgesetzt. Patienten, die an körperlichen Symptomen leiden, fühlen sich dann missverstanden und oft als "eingebildete Kranke oder Simulanten stigmatisiert. Oft dauert es sehr lange, bis somatoforme Störungen als solche erkannt werden. Studien zeigten, dass manche Patienten über 100 ärztliche Kontakte hinter sich hatten, ehe sie erstmals an einen Psychotherapeuten überwiesen wurden. Dies liegt unter anderem daran, dass die Patienten selbst die psychische Komponente ihrer Beschwerden nicht akzeptieren wollen und können; auch deswegen, weil die Art und Weise ihrer Beschwerden mitunter allein auf körperliche "Fehlfunktionen" hinzuweisen scheinen. Vielen Ärzten fehlt allerdings auch die entsprechende Ausbildung oder Erfahrung, richtungsweisende Signale des Patienten richtig einzuordnen. Ein dritter Grund ist, dass im Zweifelsfalle immer eine körperliche Abklärung der Beschwerden zu erfolgen hat. Darüber, dass die meisten Krankheiten multikausal bedingt sind, herrscht heute weitgehend Konsens. Über die Gewichtung psychischer und körperlicher Faktoren bei unterschiedlichen Krankheitsbildern gibt es jedoch immer wieder unterschiedliche Positionen zwischen somatisch orientierten Medizinern und Vertretern der klinischen Psychosomatik. Neue Forschungsergebnisse führen zu Verschiebungen der Gewichtung. Ein Beispiel ist das Magen- und Zwölffingerdarmgeschwür, das früher zu den "holy seven" der psychosomatischen Krankheiten zählte. Seit der Entdeckung des Erregers Helicobacter pylori in der erkrankten Magenschleimhaut haben körperliche Faktoren ein hohes Gewicht in der Beurteilung dieser Krankheit gefunden. Eine einwöchige Behandlung mit Antibiotika in Kombination mit einer zweiwöchigen Verabreichung eines Protonenpumpenhemmers führt in mehr als 90 % zu einer Eradikation des Erregers und zu einer Heilung. Eine besondere Bedeutung der früher als "unfehlbares Merkmal" des Ulcuspatienten gedeuteten "ausgeprägten Nasolabialfalte" kann weder für die Diagnose der Erkrankung noch den Heilungserfolg beobachtet werden. Weiterhin werden heute viele Angst- und Panikstörungen als unmittelbare Folge von sporadisch auftretenden Herzrhythmusstörungen angesehen. Mit der Behandlung der Grunderkrankung Herzrhythmusstörung kommt es auch zu einer signifikanten Abnahme der Panikattacken. Ein Stiefkind der psychosomatischen Medizin ist die psychosomatische Urologie. Im Bereich der Uro-Genital-Organe mit der gleichzeitigen Funktion als Ausscheidungs-, Fortpflanzungs- und Lustorgan besteht ein komplexes Geflecht von möglichen funktionellen Störungen und es gibt dort Ansatzpunkte für psychosomatische Störungen und Schmerzsyndrome. Nur relativ wenige Spezialisten befassen sich mit dieser Materie. In der Verkennung der psychosomatischen Zusammenhänge ist die Prostatitis eine der häufigsten Fehldiagnosen in der Urologie. Kritik am deutschen Behandlungssystem Neben der ambulanten Behandlung durch entsprechend weitergebildete Ärztinnen und Ärzte, auch in Kooperation mit nichtärztlichen Psychotherapeuten, gibt es in Deutschland eine im internationalen Vergleich sehr große Zahl von stationären Behandlungsangeboten in psychosomatischen Fachkliniken unterschiedlicher Prägungen. Die Koexistenz der beiden Fächer Psychiatrie und Psychosomatische Medizin als eigenständiges Fach in Deutschland hat nach der Ansicht von Kritikern zu einer unübersichtlichen Situation mit fraglicher Qualität geführt. Kein anderes Land verfüge über ein derart zersplittertes System zur Behandlung für psychisch Kranke. Der ökonomische Nutzen des deutschen Systems sei fraglich und es sei zu erwarten, dass in Zeiten, in denen Qualitätssicherung eine immer größere Rolle spiele, die Psychosomatik in ihrer bisherigen Form vermutlich nicht mehr lange weiter existieren werde. Weblinks * DKPM Deutsches Kollegium für Psychosomatische Medizin (Wissenschaftliche Fachgesellschaft) * DGPM Deutsche Gesellschaft für Psychosomatische Medizin und Ärztliche Psychotherapie e.V. * DGPPN, Deutsche Gesellschaft für Psychiatrie, Psychotherapie und Nervenheilkunde * Detlev Kranz: Schwarze Psychosomatik kritischer Blick auf psychosomatische Theoriebildung und Vorstellungen * Theodore M. Brown: The Rise and Fall of American Psychosomatic Medicine aus medizinhistorischer Sicht (engl.) * Netzwerk Psychosomatik Österreich * Psychosomatik Homepage * Ute Schwiers-Mengis: Bewältigung von psychosomatischen Beschwerden * Wikipedia >>>> Psychosomatik Kategorie:Psychiatrie